


Yiffer's Resort Hotel

by MidniteLight



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Furry, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteLight/pseuds/MidniteLight
Summary: Come one, come all to Yiffer's Resort Hotel! We welcome both humans and furries. Come and join us for the relaxation and fun of a lifetime. We provide an itinerary on events, room service, breakfast in bed and more! And don't forget to enter in our contest for a chance to win a free month here at the resort. Up to 100 people can win and you must be 18 to be eligible for the prize. So don't waste time and try for a month here at Yiffer's Resort Hotel!!You could go for a vacation, right? And it didn't sound half bad for a month free stay, so why not? What are the chances of winning, 1 in over a billion?





	Yiffer's Resort Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm new here and I'm not consistent on updates. I've never wrote smut before, have tons though. The furries in this story are also my OCs.

It took an hour and 25 minute drive, a 18 hour flight, and a 45 minute sail on a small yacht just to get to this place, ridiculous. You were starting to think that this whole trip wasn't worth it but at last, you finally arrived to the island. Just where exactly was this place? With the call from the captain of the small boat that you had docked, you grabbed your suitcase and things stepping off the wobbly boat. The sight that graced you was amazing, a huge resort shining as if made of gold, sparkling below the bright sun. Whoa, you really hit it off with this contest.

Making your way to the end of dock, there waiting, was a brunette woman dressed formally -- in this summer heat. "Are you the human that won the contest?"

You couldn't help but give her a look, "Um -- yeah?" You handed out your invitation to the woman. She stoically to it from your hand, examining it thoroughly. She looked up at you, narrowing her eyes. You felt nervous suddenly, "Keep straight and the building ahead of you, is the auditorium, go in there." You took back the invitation, "O-kay..." You gradually walked off unsure of if she was being rude or just being very formal, disregarding that you followed what she said. 

While walking you couldn't help but gaze at everything. The palm trees neatly scattered everyway, the nicely mowed green grass and god how everything was designed with the nature was really stunning. So stunning that you didn't realize someone standing in your path and bumped into them. Jutting backwards, the stranger gracefully takes your hand, keeping you from falling, "Welcome, madam." Your knuckles were gently given a small kiss and with the motion of their head moving just ever so little with the dangerous look in their eyes, you realized. Oh, it's a fox. A male fox by the voice and you couldn't help but take in his features. He matches the whole fox pattern, a eye of his covered by flared red hair, and his outfit seemed kind of -- outdated? Is that the word, maybe sophisticating rather. A chuckle from his throat cleared your thoughts, "Oh! Um, sorry. Really. I wasn't paying mind to where I was going." He let go of your hand, "No problem, madam. You seem lost." You really weren't. Not when your destination was straight ahead. "I'm not actually. I am new here though." He hugged himself, a smirk plastered on his face, "Ah, the face of a newbie is always recognizable. You do realize where you are though, right." A small shy graced your lips, "A very big, well known, resort hotel." He quickly corrected you, "Yiffer's very big, well known resort hotel, my dear." He then swiftly leaned towards you, close to your ear, "And if you know even more, the hotel isn't the only thing that's big." You jumped from the comment and made direct eye contact with him. He didn't give you a look. You were flustered and unsure if there was another meaning behind that. It was awkward for you, no doubt, and you tried your best to continue the conversation with clearing your throat, "U-uh -- Um, well, yes? I've had friends speak of it. A whole five stars." You could just see how he absorbed the compliment, he loved being praised. "Well, of course. Having this place made wasn't all that easy. A whole five years to get it started and it only took the next two to reach the charts." Stunned, honestly, you really were. "Ah, but enough about me, where is your destination?" You had been talking with the fox the entire walk that even you didn't realize you had already arrived, "Here." The realization on his face, "Oh! Well, guess we say farewell." He places another kiss on your knuckles. "For now." And with the blink of an eye, the fox was gone. Very sly. 

You couldn't help but continue on the thought of him -- how fast he appeared out nowhere and just as quick to vanish like thin air -- crazy but cool and that was the owner. He is very unique. His outfit for one was. A dark grey tail coat closed by a tied string in a little bow, covered his light blue button up paired with a brown belt and a nice pair of black semi formal pants. Something that wouldn't be worn at a resort -- in the middle of summer.

Regardless, you dropped the thought, and opened the double doors to the auditorium and the room was packed. Dimmed lights, hung over every-- furry in the place. A hundred people went a long way as there was barley any space for you. Squirming your way into the crowd, you consistently had to excuse yourself, and while doing so, comments were thrown your way. Things from, "Um . . . sorry?" to "You lost little lady?" or "Wasn't expecting a human --" or even, "Someone's lost." Nevertheless, not a single word was said to you directly and only random chatter (whether of you or not) filled the dim room. Finally finding a spot within the mass crowd of vastly shaped and creatures of furries, you were squished between a bulky grey bull and a rather big curvy brown bear. You felt slightly uncomfortable but shrugged it off as you awaited for the stage to be taken. Luckily, it didn't take long either.

Clad in a formal suit, a stunning yet intimidating black cat took to the podium and silence showered the room. With the clearing of her throat she began, "Welcome, every - furry. We appreciate you all for participating in our rather small contest. And out of all who've entered, you lucky few have won a month stay, here, at this resort hotel." Applauds and cheers were given from the crowd, "But do understand we have rules. You will all refrain defying them. No public s--" And with the rush of feet on the stage someone else came to take over the podium, "Haha, I think that's enough as an intro, Kat." He wore a smile but the emphasis on her name was a well hint. Her stoic face didn't twitch and after a few seconds, she took the hint and left the stage, just as intimidating as she entered. Now taking the mic, and surprisingly to you, Mr. Yiffer. "Anyway," He dragged out the word, "Furries and folk, welcome to my resort. I wish you all the best enjoyment while you're here. We have tons of events going on the island, so feel free to explore." He then leaned into the mic, "And we might do some more exploring with our Season." More whoops and cheers were shouted. Meanwhile, you could only stand there, confused. "Every furry I won't hold you up. You have things, I have things to do," You couldn't help but acknowledge the eye contact you made as he said the second line, "So enjoy yourselves." And with that he left the stage and the creatures around you pushed and shuffled to leave the stuffed room. And once you made it outside -- as the last being -- you sighed, having no idea of what to do next.

"Kat?" The fox gracefully walked through the backstage, checking his watch. His assistant adjusted her glasses, "Yes, sir?" She followed suit behind him. "Did you see her?" She only hummed with a nod.

"Was she the one?"

"I believe so. I didn't see any other human." her voice dead of tone.

He chuckled a scoff, "Funny. In a contest of over a billion people that entered to win a free month here, a human signs up and oddly enough wins but as the only human out of a hundred furries."

"I do agree, it is quite strange."

"No matter, she isn't the only human here but for the most part it's just our kind. She'll get used to it, we don't bite." He laughed.

"Most of us." Kat chimed in.

"Right. She will witness quite a lot, though." He thought

"It could be scarring." Her monotone voice ringed.

There was a moment a silence, "Nah. It wouldn't hurt her to know us on another level."


End file.
